The Missing
by Annoyed.Work.Please
Summary: The bus crashed, only three survived. Can they survive the journey through the woods, hurt and in danger of loosing there lives, everyone else believes they are dead. Will they be found? And what will they find?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: -

Laughter.

That's all he could remember.

They had been laughing. Well, almost all of them. The class loner Zeke Knightly was sat at the back on the bus, in a corner. Just in front of him had been the newest member of the team, Clark Wyatt who was a year younger than him at sixteen. And on the other side of Clark, in the other seat was track captain Alan Tracy.

It had been a treat for them winning the championship. A trip to town, and now they were heading back to Wharton's. The joker, Freddie, had said something and there had been laughter. Until they heard the screeching of breaks, and the bus tipped over in the rain. They had flipped, and then collided with the truck being driven on the wrong side of the road.

He could hardly remember taking of his seat belt, trying to ignore his painful body and crawling towards Clark. He couldn't remember Zeke helping to two of them out of the broken back window. They had only been on the road for a few minutes before the explosion happened.

Fire.

Smoke.

Pain.

"ALAN!"

He jolted awake, opening his eyes and looking at his surroundings. They were in the middle of trees. That's all he could tell. It was dark, and it was still raining. On his left, Zeke was tying his ripped shirt around his cut hand, and on his right Clark was sitting there, after waking him up.

"You were yelling." Clark said, noticing the glare which was coming his way. Alan nodded his thanks, as he sat up leaning against a tree. His shoulder hurt where broken glass embedded in it. A large cut on his cheek, a even larger gash on his head.

"Thanks." he finally said, "Shouldn't sleep anyway, in case of concision."

Noticing Clark's bloody leg, he frowned.

"Has it stopped bleeding?" he asked, as Clark shock his head. Sighing, he ripped his own shirt and started tying it round the leg. "This will have to do, until we get back to school."

Smiling in gratitude, the two boys looked over at Zeke who was walking towards them.

"We're lost."

"Well done, Einstein." Alan commented "I said we should have followed the road."

"The woods protected us." Zeke replied

"From what?" Alan asked "Protect us from what?"

Zeke glared at him, but Alan noticed that his eyes were filled with pain.

"Zeke?"

He didn't reply, instead he looked away.

"Knightly?" Alan didn't get a reply. "Fine." He grabbed helped Clark up, and the three of them started walking further into the woods.

TB

It was a busy night of Tracy Island.

Up on Thunderbirds five, Brains and was with John as they tried to fix a error in the communication system. Kryano and Tin-Tin will ill, as Onaha tried to get them to sleep. And the Tracy's were on another mission.

So when the phone rang, it went unanswered.

A switch wrongly pressed on Thunderbird 5 caused the call to be unanswered, leading it to voice mail.

A frantic headmaster and the police trying to reach one Jefferson Tracy to give him the news no parents wants to hear.

His son was dead.

And little did anyone know, they would discover it the next morning on the news.

TB

"We need to rest."

Zeke stopped, annoyed that they were lost and that this would be the third rest in a hour.

"We need to find cover."

"Zeke, Clark's badly hurt. He's barely awake as it is."

It was then Zeke noticed his fellow classmate, pale and weak from losing the blood from his leg. It was almost midnight, and he nodded. Alan was right, they needed to rest. He sat down, trying to cover himself from the rain. Trying not to think about that nights events, but all the time thinking one thing.

They had found him.

----

Just a start... already finished three more chapters which will be up in the next few weeks... what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: -

Chapter two: -

The mission had been a earthquake, and they hadn't gotten back until three in the morning. It was ten when they could smell the cooked breakfast, the Tracy's had emerge from their rooms. Brains had arrived back from 5 now, and the study hadn't been used yet.

Phone messages left unchecked.

Which is why the people on Tracy Island were horrified by that the news that day brought them. A crash scene, a noticed saying school bus collision. Each praying that Alan hadn't been evolved in the crash, and the prayers falling as the news reporter told them that the bus held Wharton's Academy championship track team.

With no survivors.

TB

"Do you think there looking for us?"

The two boys stopped, as they looked at the boy in the middle of them. Both Zeke and Alan had hold of Clark, as they guided him through the woods.

"Sure they are." Alan said, trying to wipe his own fears from his mind. "They've probably already got tracker dogs, and are following the track we've made."

"It's raining Tracy, the tracks would have faded."

And it was this horrible reality which made the three boys realise they were alone.

TB

Water.

He had always loved it.

It had been his safety net. He was fastest in water, it was like his second home. When ever he had a problem, he would swim and everything would be ok once again.

But he couldn't bring himself to swim. For once in his life, as he looked out at the crystal clear pool he had grown to love he could not get into it. Instead, he stood at the pool edge, trying not to let the tears fall.

He hadn't believed the news report. After all, they could be exaggerated. He had believed that if they called Alan, he would be cursing them for waking him up 'early' on the weekend. But it hadn't happened that way. Instead, his father had been on the phone to Whartons, and everything had been confirmed.

So now, he couldn't swim. Because this time, swimming would not make everything ok.

Swimming would not bring back his little brother.

Arms went round his shoulders, and he knew who it was as he placed his head in there shoulder. He tried not to cry was Scott held him, until he felt his brothers own tears.

It was then he let his own fall.

TB

Helping Clark prop up against a tree, Alan and Zeke fell down next to him.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Alan said, as he checked Clark's leg to see if it was still bleeding. He wiped away the blood from his own cuts and continued talking. "we should go back. Find the road again."

"No use Tracy." Zeke replied "We've been walking in a circle. We have no idea what way north is, let alone the road."

Alan sighed and Clark looked at the two older teens. A rustling came from behind them, and they jumped round, not seeing anything.

"M-M-Maybe it was just a fox." Clark stuttered, as Zeke glared at him.

"That's a good thing?" he replied sarcastically, trying not to think about the other thing. What if they knew he wasn't dead? What if they had followed him here? Alan stood up slowly, walking towards the bushes. He made his way though, and they teens watched as he jumped.

"OH MY GOD."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: -

The headmaster had invited him to Wharton's, to be with the other parents who had lost their sons. But he couldn't bring himself to go. Instead, Brains went to collect Fermat and he sat in his office. This couldn't be happening.

Slowly he stood up, letting his feet take him somewhere that he didn't want to go. But as he stood in front of the door, he sighed. Slowly turning the handle, letting himself into there. It was the same way that Alan had left it. His computer and some notepads on the desk. Posters on the wall, the model of Thunderbird one painted in yellow (curtsy of Gordon) and a picture of all of his five sons together. That had been taken just before he had left for school. The last time he would see them all together.

And it was this which made Jefferson Tracy fall onto his sons bed and start to cry. His body shaked, as he let out everything. His son, his baby boy was gone. He had lost the last link to his wife. Alan had been such a part of her. Now he was gone.

TB

"OH MY GOD."

Zeke and Clark looked towards Alan, who slowly moved forward.

"What's going on?" Clark whispered "Is it bad?"

Alan ignored them, and looked at the sight in front of him. A large pair of dark hazel eyes looked back at him, messy strands of blonde hair fell down and she was dressed in some old, fading material. Leaves decorated her hair, and she couldn't be anymore then six. How did she get here? Alan thought, as he held his hand out for her.

"Leave her alone."

He froze, as something was placed by his back. He could hear Zeke and Clark as they slowly moved away from the scene.

"Turn around slowly."

Alan slowly moved around, and the thing which had been placed on his back turned out to be a hand made bow and arrow. The girl which held it placed it near his neck, as she moved her head towards the other girl who ran by her legs. She was no older then Clark, with hazel eyes and auburn hair.

Alan didn't really know or remember what happened next. He didn't know if it was a reaction to having an arrow at his throat, if the exhaustion of walking had finally caught up or if his injuries were more serious then he thought, because he slowly started to fall towards the ground, the leaves cushioning his fall as he hit the ground.

a/n

SO SO SO SO sorry. I kinda forgot about this story...


	4. Chapter 4

The moment Alan fell to the ground; the girl placed down her weapon and knelt beside him. Clark watch on, about to protest as she touch Alan's neck, but he was beaten to it by Zeke.

"Leave him alone." he said, surprising Clark as he tried to protect the one person he had been fighting with, ever since they got into these woods.

"He's still breathing." the girl said, ignoring him "What happened to you." she added, taking in their appearances.

Zeke looked at her wearily.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Standing up, passing the bow and arrows to the little girl, the older girl walked towards the to conscious boys.

"My name is unnecessary, but you may call me Eagle. My sister and I live in these woods alone, but you did not answer my question. What happened to you three that made you wonder into these woods alone, and without worrying about the dangers."

"D-D-Dangers?" Clark stuttered, looking at her bow "What kind of dangers?"

The older girl smirked, and Clark flinched. Zeke rolled his eyes.

"We were in a bus crash… you know what a bus is, right?" Clark noticed Eagle glaring at Zeke as he sarcastically spoke the last part. However, she turned back to Alan.

"We must take you to our home. It may be the only way to save your friend,; we must clean the wounds in case they get infected."

In one movement, Eagle picked up the fallen teenager. Zeke and Clark looked on in surprise, and she shrugged.

"Are you sure your friend actually eats?"

--

John Tracy watched from the doorway of Alan's bedroom, unnoticed by his father. Slowly moving forward, he fell on the bed next to him. No words were spoken, as John placed an arm around his father, letting his own tears fall.

Hours later, Tin-Tin entered the room as she searched for the two men. They were asleep on Alan's bed, and she closed the blinds, turning of the light and letting them sleep. She knew they hadn't been getting much sleep since the news. Hell, she hadn't herself.

--

Two Days Later

Eagle sat next to Alan's bed, dabbing a wet and clean rag on his forehead, trying to keep his fever down. The wounds were clean, but she knew they would scar. They were deep, and she didn't have the right equipment.

"How is he?"

Placing the rag down, Eagle placed her fingers againt his wrist.

"Pulse is almost normal, breathing is better and fever down. He should wake up soon." she turned to hi "You do not seem to like Alan, and yet you worry about him."

Zeke sighed.

"I don't really know him. We may fight, but I don't want him dead."

Eagle smiled at his compassion, before looked back at her patient. It was then she noticed something on the bed next to him, which must have fallen from his pocket.

"What does IR mean?" she asked Zeke, who frowned.

"A bunch of unknown people who save lives are called international rescue, otherwise known as the Thunderbirds. Why?"

She held a pin up, passing it to Zeke who let out a low whistle. A IR pin in his hand, Alan's name engraved at the bottom.

--

An empty casket.

At least when they buried their mother, they had a body to get closer from, Virgil thought. The casket was lowered into the ground, next to their mom. Way to early, Virgil thought, this shouldn't be happening. His baby brother was dead.

He wanted to kill the people who did this. The van which drove of and left the mini bus to explode, killing his baby brother and fellow students.

Scott stood next to him, an arm around Gordon. His dad, Lady Penelope and Parker were standing together, Tin-Tin being comforted by her parents for she had lost the person she loved most, Fermat and his father close to people from Wharton's and John… where was John?

Before he could look, he felt John's arm on his shoulder. He smiled slightly; only two years older and John knew how to protect the younger ones.

No one at that cemetery knew that miles away, in the woods near Wharton's academy, five people were heading to be in grave danger. And one of those was the person they were burring right now.

The much alive, breathing and sitting up person.

Alan Tracy.


	5. Chapter 5

Eagle hadnt always been her name. She hadnt always lived with the trees and the animals in the woods, although this is where she felt at home the most. No. At one time, she had lived in a house in the city, went to school, had friends. She had a large garden, and a swing set. But that all changed four years ago.

Two years after the birth of her baby sister, the middle sister Jenna was killed in a accident. Her mother turned to drink. Her father turned abusive. Sos he did the only thing she c ould think off. She took her little sister and left.

Eagle and Vixen.

Two sisters, who would always look out for each other.

Forever.

--

Eleven days. That's how long they had been in the woods for. Alan was no awake, Clark's leg was slowly starting to heal and Zeke? Well, he was still being the same worrying and broody jock, at least that's how Clark would decribe him.

'They found me' Zeke thought as he sat alone 'Just like they promised too.'

Would they believe he was dead? Would they realise he surirved the crash and come looking for him?

"You ok, Knightly?"

He jumped, turning to find Alan. Alan sat next to him.

"Surprised Eagle let you get up."

Alan snorted.

"She doesn't know I've gone."

The two boys laughed, before Zeke got serious. If they came here looking for him, then they would hurt the girls. The would kill Clark and Alan. He couldn't let that happen.

"I know who caused the crash."

Looking at him in surprise, Alan knew he wasn't going to like the next part of that sentence.

"How do you know that?"

Zeke breathed in deeply.

"I haven't always been called Zeke Knightly. I was once Nathanial Paterson."

Paterson… why did that name seam so familiar? As Alan realised what Zeke meant, he let out a gasp.

"Zeke, you whole family was killed last year in a explosion."

"No. you see, mom is a scientist who worked for the government. She was trying to create a cure for cancer, but it went wrong and she created a deadly virus. The government faked her death, and mine, so anyone who found out would believe the virus is useless."

"How is it useless?"

"You need a password to activate it."

"But Zeke, if they get the password then they'll have access to…"

"The most powerful weapon ever created. "

"They could kill everything. Anyone. We cant let them get that password Zeke. We need to get to your mom."

Zeke shock his head.

"Mom doesn't know the password, Alan. The one person she trusts most in the world does."

Alan realised what he meant.

"You."

--

"I told you to kill the Paterson family, and you failed. I then tell you where to find the Paterson boy and Tracy, and you fail me again."

"But sir, we thought they were dead."

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG. There still alive. I can feel it. FIND THEM. Do NOT let me down."

The two men scurried away.

--

At Penelope's news, everyone was silent. They were all thinking the same thing. The police had kept his escape quiet, and they had paid the price. He had to be the one who killed Alan. After all, he tried to kill him once before. Hadn't he.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why me?"

The smaller man glared at his brother as he loaded the gun.

"Because someone needs to wait with the van. Now go."

He sighed as he grabbed the gun and looked at the woods.

"But the rumours. It's dangerous."

"GO!"

The brother gulped as he went off. Walking past the trees and the animals, his task was simple. To bring the two bratty boys to their master, and then maybe he and his brother would live another day.

The man never noticed the girl watching from the distance.

--

Alan smiled as Clark and Zeke sat on the ground, chatting with each other. Something which would never have happened before. Hearing a giggle from behind him, he looked round and crouched down, before something jumped towards him. He caught the body, throwing it around in the air and then tickling it.

"Gets off Allie!" the girl squealed as he tickled her "Allie!"

"What's the word, Vixen?" he asked, and she laughed.

"Pwease!"

Placing her on his shoulders, he looked around.

"Where's Eagle?" he asked the two boys, and Clark looked towards him.

"Getting food." he replied. Alan smiled and went back to attacking Vixen. He knew they would have to leave soon. Zeke and him her trying to figure out how to get out of here, and find the people who tried to kill them before they realise that he was alive. But Clark's leg was still healing, and they didn't want to leave the girls alone.

But as he thought, a twig broke and Eagle ran towards him.

"Someone's here." she gasped "He's got a gun!"

Zeke and Alan shared a look, knowing who it was. The person who was after Zeke and his mother.

"Which was is Wharton's?" Zeke asked, and Eagle pointed east.

"The boys school? A few hours that way. But your not up to the journey, with Clark's leg."

Eagle and Zeke helped up Clark, and Alan kept Vixen on his shoulders.

"It's our only choice, Eagle. We need to get out of here. And fast."

--

Scott could only watch as his father sat at the computer. Every so often he would make a call, send an email. Take a sip of coffee to keep him awake. Then, he would pass out and be put to bed only for the cycle to start again.

His father was leaving them, trying to find the Hood and get revenge on his for taking away the baby of the family. And his father was still hurting, after loosing him son.

Scott felt a tear fall, and he whipped it away.

He had to be strong for everyone. No one was ok. Sure, they were very professional on their missions, but they weren't ok.

But as he watched his father mourn for the baby of the family, Scott couldn't help but he jealous. After all, he had lost his baby boy too…

--

Alan tried not to move as he flattened himself out of vision. The man had caught with them, as they hid. Touching his IR badge, he knew what he had to do. But he didn't know how.

"Go."

Alan jumped slightly as Eagle quietly spoke.

"Take Clark and my sister. Call your family, call these 'Thunderbird' people. Zeke and I will stop the man."

As he tried to protest, Eagle placed a finger on his lips.

"Now."

"I can't." he replied. "I can't leave you."

--

As the phone rang, Jeff Tracy picked it up, praying it would be someone with the location of the Hood. The voice on the end was one he was shocked to here from. A voice he had only ever heard a few times before, whenever he went to his son's track meets.

"Mr Tracy? It's Zeke… Zeke Knightly…"

A/N

Yep, there's a time gap between Eagle telling Alan to go and Zeke's call to Tracy Island. But what happened? And why is Zeke phoning Jeff and not Alan?

Just a quick warning… there will be a death in this fic. But who will it be?

Alan - will the youngest Tracy actually be buried next to his mother?

Zeke - the boy with secrets, and the knowledge of one password which will cause the world to die?

Eagle - run away with the big heart and an abusive background?

Or Clark - the boy no one really knows anything about?


	7. Chapter 7

"What if it's a joke?"

"Dad gets a phone call from someone who is meant to be dead, who tells him that he knows where the Thunderbirds? It doesn't sound like a joke, Gordon."

Gordon glared at Scott as they entered the building for Tracy Industries.

"And why didn't Alan call us then?" he asked, and Scott sighed.

"I don't know. But maybe we'll find out for the boy who called."

Gordon nodded, and the two carried on after there brothers and father. Lady Penelope was behind them, on the phone with Parker as she followed.

--

Zeke paced the office floor, as he waited for Jeff Tracy to arrive. Clark was sleeping on the sofa, his leg hurting since they left the woods in a hurry. Vixen was sitting in the large chair, as she looked at one of the pictures the oldest Tracy had on his desk. Zeke sighed, and went to her. Placing an arm around her shoulders, he looked at the picture of Alan.

"He'll be ok." he whispered "And so will Eagle."

"I want Allie!" she cried. Neither noticed as Jeff walked into the room, followed by his sons.

"Listen Vixen, Alan Tracy won't let anything happen to your sister. I promise they'll both be back soon. Just like Alan said."

She nodded, as Zeke placed the picture back on the desk.

"Mr Knightly."

Zeke jumped, and spun around.

"Mr Tracy."

He walked forward, Jeff looked the boy over.

"How can we trust you?" he asked, and Zeke nodded as he pushed something into Jeff's hand. Jeff looked down, his eyes widening.

"Alan told me to give you this."

In Jeff's hand, was the ring his mother gave Alan when he was thirteen, which had once belonged to his father. The ring her would normally wear around his neck. The ring he would never take off.

--

As the Hood watched the sobbing girl, he threw the men into the walls. How could they do this? He told them to do one thing! Bring the boys to him. And now? He had to plan this all over again. And stop that girls crying.

"Stop that crying, you stupid girl."

Eagle looked up, her hands coated in blood. She pushed her hair away from her face, blood mixing with her tears as she stood up. She glared at the man, who glared back.

"Or what?"

The mans eyes went red, and he held out his hand. An invisible hand started to choke her. She coughed, as her placed her arms around her neck. Trying to throw the hands away. Collapsing to her knees, he finally stopped. Standing up, and stalking out the room, he left Eagle as she cried again.

But there was a question which needed answering.

Why was Eagle covered in blood, when there was not a scratch on her?

--

"It's the only way, Mr Tracy."

And as Jeff agreed, there was only one prayer on Zeke's mind. That Eagle and Alan were both ok.

--

If someone had been driving down the road a the moment, they would be worried about the trail off blood which was leading away from the forest.

And amongst the trail, was a small, bloody badge.

A small blood coated IR badge.

--

So, i've just wrote the final chapter... funny seeing as i havent written the next chapter yet! and know one will find out who dies till that chapter! Any, where is Alan? What is Zeke and Jeff's plan? And will Eagle stop the Hood's plans?


	8. Chapter 8

Vixen stood next to the desk again, staring at Alan's picture.; Zeke watched, hoping that that he had told her was right. That Alan and Eagle were both alive, not hurt and on their way to Tracy Industries. Because if they weren't, he was to blame.

He shouldn't have let them go.

He was the one they wanted.

He was to blame.

--

Eagle watched at the men planned. Straining her hearing, she managed to piece words together, but nothing was making any sense. Something about a password, a woman and a computer? Random, right. Then again, she hadn't used technology in years.

Closing her eyes, there was only one scene playing in her mind. She sounds haunting her.

Pleading. Yelling. Sobbing. Screaming.

BANG.

--

"And if Alan and this Eagle are still in the woods?"

Zeke sighed, as he faced Scott. Although he and Alan didn't really look alike, they were both bloody stubborn.

"This virus is dangerous. It can kill everyone and we need to stop it. I cant get hold of my mom, so something's happened to her. This is the only way."

Scott sighed.

"If they've already got your mom, then it's too late."

"Not if we can stop it."

Jeff stood up, as he took charge.

"Zeke's right boys. Penny, can you wait with Clark and Vixen?" he asked, the blonde nodded and he turned to his sons. "The building isn't to far from the woods. If we can stop the virus, the quicker we can find Alan."

They reluctantly agreed.

--

The hood watched as the Tracy's tried to sneak up to the building undetected. Noticing the Zeke boy with them, he grinned. His plan was working. He knew the boyo would come once he found his mother was missing. And he knew the Tracy's would come if it meant helping Alan.

Standing in the shadows, he waiting for the right to to make his appearance, as the doors opened and Zeke came in. spotting Eagle on the floor, watching them in both surprise and fear.

--

"eGLE?"

The Tracy's watched as Zeke ran to her, and she started to sob uncontrollably into his shoulders. The dried blood as rubbing onto the boy, as they gathered around.

"Where's Alan?" John asked, and she didn't look up. But soon, they heard the words they had been dreading.

"He… he's dead!"

"And soon, you'll all be joining him."

They jumped, as they looked round. The hood walked out of the shadows, clicking his fingers. The two men followed him, holding a gagged woman who was struggling.

"MOM!" Zeke cried, trying to run forward, but being held back by Gordon and Virgil.

--

A/N

I'm so going to hide… Ducks from rotten fruit


	9. Chapter 9

Eagle slowly stood up, John helping the girl to balance as she watched the scene unfold. Zeke's mom was realised, and ran forward, embracing her son and kissing his forehead. But nothing stayed this way for long, as the hood can forward and spoke to them.

"The password, Zeke. Or your mommy won't live another day."

A gun was rose towards them by the smallest man, and Zeke flinched back. Trying not to let his fear show, he stood straight and faced the hood. However, his mom slowly leaned and talked to him.

"No, baby." she whispered into his ear, having taken of the gag, "Don't tell him."

He was torn between it. Either watch his mother die and let the hood kill everyone in the world, or give the password and watch his mother die anyway.

"I wouldn't listen to her, Zeke. I want the password."

Zeke looked around. His mom was telling him no, Eagle was being held up by John, as Jeff tried not to cry from learning his son was really dead. The others watched the scene, angry that they were helpless against the hood.

"No."

The hoods eyes went red, as his mom clutched her head in pain. Zeke cried out, telling him to stop. After a while, he did and his mom sighed in relief.

"I will ask one more time, Zeke. Give me the password."

'I'm sorry' he mouthed, as he mom clutched his face in her hands. Both were crying, both knew that this wasn't right. But Zeke couldn't let his mom die yet. Not when there was a way to stop the virus once activated. Even if it did mean self sacrifice. Zeke moved forward, passed the Tracy's and towards the computer.

--

__

Vixen and Penny stood by Clark's hospital bed. His family were coming soon, having been joyful at the news they son was still alive. But she was worried. Jeff hadn't called her yet, and she was starting to believe something was horribly wrong.

--

The page came up, as it asked for the password. He looked around a last time, before slowly moving his hands and taping the first key.

--

__

Making her decision, she told Vixen to stay with the nurses and she would be straight back. Calling Parker, she had a building to get to.

--

The next key was tapped, and at the same time the small man cried in pain. Scott had lunged for him, the gun sliding across the floor and landing near the exit. The two men punched each other as Zeke looked over.

"Carry on." the Hood snarled.

--

__

As the pink car pulled up, Parker got out and opened the door quickly. She clambered in, and they drove off towards their destination.

--

It was too late. No one could do anything as the timer started. The computer locked, sealing the room where the virus was as it started to count down from 10 minutes, getting the virus ready to spread over the world.

The Hood laughed out loud, as the smaller man lost consciousness and the bigger man glared at Scott, who was watching Zeke worriedly. The timer went down a few more seconds. They had 10 minutes to save themselves, and to save the world.

"Your too late, Jeff." The hood cheered "You've just helped to destroy the world! What would your precious wife say now."

He turned to face him, but as he did a shot was let off. A bullet penetrated his skull, and he fell to the ground like a rag doll. Everyone turned around towards the exit, where a smoking gun was held in somebody's hand.

--

Bad me!

Whose the person with the gun? Is it Penelope, or could it be someone else?


	10. Chapter 10

The gun was dropped, clattering to the floor. The other hand was being held over their right shoulder, blood around it, soaking the clothes and staining the persons skin. They were muddy, dirty and their hair which was normally blond was dark brown and red. But their was no denying who it was, as they limped forward. And although Jeff could see the scars, and saw he was hurt, he could help but sob in relief, as Eagle cried out in shock.

__

Eagle looked at the two boys, who were currently arguing quietly, and then at the man. He was coming closer to their hiding place, and she knew what she had to do. Suddenly, she jumped up, running as fast as she could and distracting the man.

"HEY!" he yelled, following her, gun raised. Alan and Zeke watched in horror, before Alan jumped up.

"Get them outta here, Zeke." Alan told him, reaching around his own neck and taking of the chain and the ring he always wore. "Give this to my father."

Zeke looked at it, wanting to protest. But he knew Clark and Vixen needed to get to safety, and Alan was the only one Eagle would listen to. Reluctantly, he slowly nodded. But as he turned to leave, he quickly came back, whispering something into Alan's ear. Alan took a step back, as he realised what Zeke was telling him.

"Good luck." they both said, and they both went in their opposite directions.

It didn't take long for Alan to find them. Eagle was hiding behind a tree, as the man waved around his gun, yelling for her to come out. She caught Alan gaze, who told her to be quiet as he came round towards her. But under his foot, a twig snapped and he gasped.

"Well, well, well." the man said, his gun next to Alan's neck "Just the two I was looking for."

Eagle growled.

"Leave him alone."

Laughing, the man pulled her to him, as she tried to struggle.

"Let her go." Alan yelled, as the two fought for the gun. Eagle yelled for them to stop, as the trigger was pulled and a shot went off.

No one realised what had happened at first, until they saw the blood. Eagle watched as Alan held his shoulder, his eyes rolling back and screaming out before falling to the floor. And as she tried to stop the blood, the man pulled her away.

"ALAN. ALAN. ALAN."

"ALAN!"

Alan Tracy smiled painfully at them, before falling into his fathers arms. The gun shot wound becoming clear, as Virgil moved forward to try and stop the blood.

"Don't." Alan said weakly "We only have 7 minutes to save the world. Zeke and I will stop the machine, you guys get out."

"I'm not leaving you Alan." Jeff said, as Zeke grabbed Alan as he lost balance. Jeff turned to his others sons. "John, Virgil, can you stop the virus?" he asked, but it was Zeke's mom who answered/

"You need the password." she said, and everyone turned to look at Zeke. Only to find him, Alan and Eagle missing.

Before anyone could call them, the whole ground shook. The walls caved in, as smoke and fire blasted into the room. They were thrown around, and outside the pink car was crashed as it swerved away from the exploding building.

--

And under the rubble, a single hand was poking through it. Seeming lifeless, holding it's son's ring.

There was no movement. Everything was still. Only the sounds of the rubble falling, or the fire as it burned around them.

Until suddenly, the ring fell, and the hand twitched to find it.

--

A/N

Did you think I would really kill Alan?

Wait… have I?


	11. Chapter 11

--

Before the explosion

As Zeke held Alan upright, Eagle watched as the boys communicated. No words were said between them, but as Jeff turned to his other sons, Alan and Zeke walked away from them. Making her decision, Eagle followed them slowly.

"We enter the password into the computer where the virus is. It'll stop it from being realised."

Eagle almost laughed when she heard Alan's weak response.

"And the but?"

Zeke sighed.

"That stopping the virus will cause a gigantic explosion, and whoever is near the computer will probably be killed."

"Then we run."

Eagle watched Zeke as he shook his head.

"The door will lock after someone goes in. Alan, there's a chance one of us will be killed."

Alan looked down, and he knew what he had to do. As they got to the door, he stopped Zeke, and Eagle tried to not scream at him.

"You've got your mom to think about." he whispered "My dad doesn't need me. He's got four other sons. Your mom only has one."

Zeke wanted to protest, but Alan opened the door, and looked back.

"Tell dad I love him."

Stepping in, Zeke slowly moved backwards. Eagle yelled, running from her hiding place. Zeke tried to hold her back, but she left his grip and slide through the door as it closed tightly.

"EAGLE!"

--

"I'm not letting you do this, Alan." she told him.

Alan looked at the counter, and then back at his friend.

"There isn't time." he gasped, holding his shoulder again. "We have 3 a minute left, Eagle. Get out of here."

"I cant."

She smiled at him, and took his hand.

"We do this together."

He nodded, and they walked towards the computer. The timer counting down, as Alan hesitantly typed in the command.

"Last chance, Eagle." he whispered, and she glared at him.

"I'm not scared, Alan. I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled weakly at her, as he pressed the enter button. Two teens were thrown back in the blast, the ceiling, metal and glass thrown around them. The fire erupted, as they were buried in the rubble.

--

The aftermath

If anyone was to walk up to the government building, they wouldn't know how to react. Smoke, fire, blood. The roof was no longer keeping out the sunlight, and a giant pink limo was on it's roof, near the entrance.

But everything else was so still. Silent.

No movement.

You would wonder how anyone could survive. Until you heard a person speak. A deep, rich voice. Full of concern and panic as he yelled for his sons. The ring once again in the mans hand, as he pulled himself from under the ceiling which had fallen on them.

"Scott! John! Virgil! Gordy!" Jeff yelled, as he coughed and them continued to yell "ALAN!"

And as he stood there, praying for a noise, he heard it.

"D-D-Dad!"

Leaping forward, he started to clear the way so he could get to his oldest son.

"Scott."

"Dad."

Shoving everything away, and praying that everyone was ok, he carried on. Not focusing on the pain in was in, or the fact he bleeding from somewhere, he tried to find his son. Soon enough, he found Scott's hand, and helped his son through. Scott coughed, before hugging his father.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, sitting down to take the weight of his sprained ankle. Jeff shrugged, before calling out to his sons once again. "Dad… what's that?"

They both were silent, as the noise grew. Scott helped his father, as they managed to find Zeke's mom, who looked around for her son.

"Where's Zeke?" she cried "Where's my son?"

"We'll find him." Jeff told her. Something fell, making them jump as the smoke became more intense. "Scott, Miss Knightly, get out of here."

"Dad!"

"Go!"

Scott looked to protest, but seeing his father so worried, he and Zeke's mom walked out of the building together.

--

As Scott helped the mom outside, she froze.

"What's wrong…"

Scott paled as he looked towards the crashed car.

"Lady Penelope." he yelled, before limping towards it. He threw open the door, seeing Parker in the front, who took his arm and helped himself out of the car.

"Help her." he said, and Scott moved back to the car, leaving him with Miss Knightly, so he could rescue their favourite lady in pink.

--

Helping out John, Jeff looked towards the other corridor.

"Go."

He looked at John.

"I'll find Virgil and Gordon, and you go find the others."

Placing a hand on John's shoulder, he said thanks and ran off, moving things out the way as he did.

--

Scott ripped the door open, as he climbed through the seats to find her. Penelope looked pale, her eyes closed as she sat in the seat. He took of her seatbelt, before checking her pulse.

"Come on." he whispered, before cheering as he felt a soft heartbeat. "Yes."

Slowly moving her into his arms, he started to climb out of the car.

--

Jeff walked through the corridor, the smoke was making him cough as the fire blazed around him. And in the middle of his path, he saw a body. He looked dead, but as he looked closer, he noticed the slowly rise and fall of his chest.

Moving forward, and slowly tried to wake the boy up, praying that he knew what had happened to his son.

"Zeke!" he called, shaking the boy "Zeke!"

Zeke groaned, as slowly opened his eyes.

"Mr Tracy?"

Jeff smiled, as he helped the boy sit up.

"Where's Alan?" he asked, and Zeke looked down towards the broken door.

"Room. Virus. Destroyed it." he coughed again "Both locked in."

As Jeff looked towards the room he was talking about, he almost collapsed in horror. Fire burning around the computer, the metal poles and the glass from the doors and windows smashed with the roof and the walls.

How could anyone have survived it?

--

a/n

So, Scott, Jeff, John, Miss Knightly and Zeke are all safe. Parker and Lady P are alive, and Virgil and Gordon are still under the rubble somewhere. But what about Eagle and Alan? We all know one will die… but which one? Or shall I kill them both? MWHAHAHAHAHa


	12. Chapter 12

All he wanted to do was find his baby boy, to hug him close and never let him leave his sight or side again. But as he stood their in the destroyed building, he was torn. It wasn't just Alan who needed his help. Zeke needed to get out of here, he needed medical attention. And his other two sons. Had John found them yet? Making his decision, Jeff Tracy helped Zeke up, and ignoring his questioning look, helped Zeke down the corridor. Away from the fire. Away from the worst of the destruction. Away from his son.

--

As Virgil looked around, he couldn't believe his eyes. One moment they had been standing there, and the next he had been woken up by a panicking John. He could only remember the large eruption, screaming. Then it was all black.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, as he helped John to move the metal into a pile.

"Dad's finding Alan. Scott's outside with Zeke's mom. Gordon's still missing."

Nodding, Virgil looked as his father came into view, helping Zeke as he walked. Virgil ran up to them, and took Zeke from his father.

"Have you found Alan?" he asked, Jeff just shock his head, as he ran off back down the corridor.

--

The room which once contained the virus was covered in flames. Smoke around the room, as the ceiling was on the floor, and beams hung on their last nail, ready to fall. And in the corner of the room, under the walls and the rubble, two teenagers were buried. Two metal beams were over them, as they laid trapped. Another beam was trapping the legs of one of them, and a spear of glass was through the others stomach.

They laid with their eyes closed, holding each others hand. And if you looked closely for the rise and fall of their chest, you would only find the rhythm of one of them as the other laid still, like sleeping beauty.

But this time, no prince would wake the person up.

--

As it happens, Jeff never found his son or Eagle. As he walked towards the room, the building started to move around him, and the only access was blocked. And although he tried his best to get to his son, the fire and rescue team got there and pulled the man away.

And as everyone waited outside, the ambulance crew treated those injured as they waited for the missing two teenagers to jump out of the woods and laugh at the worry they caused.

As the fire team came out of the building, everyone gasped as they saw the body in their arms. And as Zeke tried to run forward, the Tracy brothers pulled him back.

Eagle.

The girl who saved the three boys in the woods. Who took her sister from the abusive life she lived and raised her on her own. Who acted so strange, and yet was so selfless.

Was dead.

--

A/N

So, a real small chapter, but Alan's not dead.

Typing up the next chapter! Be up soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Four weeks ago, he was sitting in his office at Tracy Island, communicating through the computers and filing out his last minute paperwork. Four weeks ago, he was with his four eldest sons as they rescued people around the world. Four weeks ago, he would never had said he would be sitting in a cold, white and dingy hospital room, holding the hand of his baby boy as he prayed that he would wake up.

The blood loss had been severe, and the doctor had told them that Alan's heartbeat had been lost during the surgery to remove the bullet. And his legs had been badly damaged , crushed under the rubble. The doctors diagnoses? That Alan would probably never walk again.

The door opened, but Jeff didn't look up. The person sat down opposite him, and he grabbed Alan's other hand.

"The social workers here." Gordon told his father "She's discovered who Mouse is."

Jeff nodded, and Gordon took it as a sign to continue.

"Mouse's real name is Mackenzie Wyatt, youngest sister of Jenna Wyatt who died four years ago and Isabelle Wyatt, aka Eagle. Daughter of Peter and Carrie Wyatt, both of whom died a month after their two daughters went missing. Peter shot his wife, and then killed himself."

Flinching as Gordon said shot, Jeff thought to the parents. The abuse that both girls had suffered after Jenna had died. No child should live through that.

"He'll be fine dad."

And for the first time in hours, Jeff spoke to his son. His voice nothing but a whisper, weak and full of sadness.

"You heard what the doctor told us, Gordon."

Gordon smiled sadly.

"I seem to remember them telling me I will never walk again." he stood up "But I learnt to. And Alan will as well. He'll wake up dad, you'll see."

As Gordon left the room, Jeff looked towards his wedding band.

"Please don't take him from us yet, Lucy." he whispered "He's too young. We need him."

And outside the door, a small girl held her arms across her chest, tears rolling down her own cheeks. She didn't understand why Eagle wasn't coming for her, or why Alan was sleeping. But she didn't understand one thing… that even Clark was upset. And Clark was normally the happy one. So what ever was wrong, it had to be bad. And she didn't like that.

---

Zeke stared out of the window, as Clark watched him from his bed. His leg had needed surgery, but with a few weeks it would be fine. As for Zeke, Mr Tracy had told him that the scars on his arms will be paid for to be taken away. But Zeke didn't reply. He never replied. He hadn't said anything since Eagle died.

"Zeke, everyone's worried." Clark said "Please talk to me."

Zeke carried on staring out the window.

"Eagle and Alan wouldn't want this."

"It was my fault."

Clark jumped at the bitterness in Zeke's fault.

"I did this. I got Eagle killed. Alan shot. It's my fault that Alan probably wont ever walk again, that the pole crushed his legs. That Mouse no longer has any family."

The tears started as Zeke looked desperately at Clark.

"I'm a murderer."

---

It was later that night Jeff left his son to rest, on orders from Scott. And a small girl walked into Alan's room, before climbing on the bed and snuggling into him as she fell asleep. And as if her touch was magic, the young boy slowly opened his eyes for a second, and as he drifted back off to sleep, he whispered a single world.

"Mom."

----

So, I don't know whether to stop at the next chapter and then a flash-forward epilogue, or continue with this story and have chapters with Alan learning to walk, ect…

What you guys think?


End file.
